Wild Times- A Zootopia Fan Story
by Digiboy1
Summary: My first work in a long while about a movie that's motivated me more than anything in a long while. This is just setting the groundwork, and a test at how I grasp the characters I'll be portraying. I suppose a spoiler warning is needed, as this takes place many months after the story. Rated T for a later use of drugs*(?). (Dunno if Night Howler serum counts as a drug)
1. Chapter 1

"Wild Times"- A Zootopia story.

-Author notes- So I've been a bit... obsessed with Zootopia. Which is probably a good thing: It's a great motivational film. I've been much more active in acheiving my goals since I watched it, which will possibly include more writing. As in, more than just this. Depends on how good I feel about this.  
Oh, and no, this won't be a "JudyxNick" story. Well, maybe. It's pretty hard to deny that they have a bit more than just a "Freindship" between them, with the whole "You know you love me" "Yes" scene at the end of the movie... I'm kinda just making this up as I go off of my base idea (Which I thought was pretty good.) -End of notes-

Wild Times  
Chapter 1

Months have passed since the Bellwhether scandal. All of the predators who were turned savage have been returned to their former selves, and Lionheart was reinstated as Mayor of Zootopia. But that doesn't mean this will be the story of their happy ending... Far from it.

"Nick!" The bunny yells, "Stop hogging the donuts! You've already had two!"  
"Yeah? And?" The fox replied, holding the box of donuts above her head. "I'm twice your size, which means I get more donuts. Besides, this last one is blueberry! You know I'd let you have it if it was carrot flavor, Carrots."  
The bunny huffed in response. "But I'm not the one who wants them, he is!" She stated, pointing to the left.  
As the fox looks to his right, he realizes a second to late he's been hustled, again, and looks back to find the box of donuts and his bunny compainion to be missing. "Hey!" He shouts, taking off after the bunny as she rounds the corner to the breifing room.

"... Officers Wolford and Fangmeyer, you're taking the Missing Mammal's case. Prey this time, but if this is another Night Howler case, be careful." Cheif Bogo said as he handed the two predators their case file, before Nick made his way into the room. "Finally decided to show up, Wilde?" Bogo taunted, as Nick took his seat with Judy.  
"Sorry, Cheif. I went to get you the last donut, but it turns out I was too late." The fox replied with a small nudge to his partner, who in turn handed him half of a the donut in question.  
"I expect you here on time, with or without donuts, Wilde. You and Hopps are on parking duty today. Dismissed!"  
Both Judy and Nicks ears dropped hearing this. "Is this just because I was slightly late?" The Fox inquired.  
"There's a missing mammal case, Sir, don't you think we would be best for a case like that? We did crack the previous one in less than 48 hours... Technically" The bunny chimed in.  
The large bull sighs. "Fine. Wilde, go catch up with Wolford and Fangmeyer. You'll be with them. Judy, you're still on Parking duty. Installing several new appliances for yours and Nick's... Vertical needs was expensive, and your our best meter maid. Two hundred and one tickets on your first shift? We'll have the renevations paid off in no time."  
The bunny could not argue this, resorting to slamming her head onto the desk with a thumbs up.  
"Go ahead Nick. Just make sure that you keep me in the loop!" The bunny explained, though a bit muffled from the desk.  
"You sure, Carrots? I don't think they'll need me for this." The fox replied.  
"Yeah, go ahead. Bringing you along with parking duty would be a waste of time, it's a one person job anyway"  
The Fox gets up, heading for the door with Bogo.  
"If you have any reason to beleive this is in any way related to the Night Howler case, you report back to me immediatly. We don't want another incident."

-End of Chapter 1-

Welp. I dunno if I have a mastery over these characters yet.  
Let me know what you all think! I've gotten a bit... Rusty over my 5 year writing absense.  
Not that I was particularly good to begin with.

Oh, and I'm writing this in word pad... I hope there aren't any spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wild Times"- A Zootopia Story

-Author notes- You know how I said this story would be about Nick? Well this chapter is about Judy. Mostly because I need to set up some plot points, and she's quite important to the plot. -End of notes-

Meter Maid  
Chapter 2

... Beep tchtchtchtch... Beep tchtchtchtch... Beep tchtchtch...  
This was her day. Hopping around from car to car, printing up her tiny little tickets. Sometimes she could make a game out of it, parkouring her way up the taller cars, but most of the time it felt like she was being paid to walk down the street with the worlds most adorable type-writer.  
"I suppose we can't be taking down corrupt government officials every day" she says with a long sigh, hopping out of her small car to distribute another ticket. "Only on 40... I guess people have gotten more careful. I'll never fill my quota at this rate, let alone finish early to catch up with Nick... Unless..." It was risky, but she knew that in some of the less friendly sections, nobody bothered to pay their meters. The risk of going down their alone was great on the best of days, but going down their in meter maid garb handing out tickets... That was insanity. "What am I thinking. I took down a rhino, survived a savage predator attack, and a train explosion! I'm sure I can handle some rough crowds." the rabbit reasoned with herself as she climbed back into the tiny three wheeler and began making her way down to some of the less than pleasant parts of Zootopia.

1 Hour later...

"There we go! 200 tickets. That was so easy!" The rabbit exclaimed as she finished up her last ticket of the day. Nobody seemed to care about the rules around here. People parking halfway up the curbs, meters that have cobwebs over the coin slots, almost every car had a safety violation, or multiple. And aside from some quite literal catcalls and a few howls, the little Meter bunny wasn't harrased at all. "This place really could use some TLC... Mayor Lionheart should really start to adress these issues now that he's back in office." She muses to herself on her way back to her car. "Maybe I can catch Nick before he leaves the precinct. They're probably still going over the case file looking for le-owch!" The rabbit was cut short by a distinct and familiar sting in her thigh, as she looked down to see the long, gray shaft of a tranqulizer needle sticking out of her. "Oh sweet chee..." was all she could manage before the powerful sedative knocked her small body out cold.

-End of Chapter 2-

I wanted to do more with this chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything. I might end up doing something where I swap back and forth between the perspectives of Hopps and Wilde.  
Not that Judy /has/ a perspective for the next couple of hours or so.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wild Times" A Zootopia fan story  
-Author notes- Sorry about the delay. My computer decided to shut itself off and not save anything. So. Kinda killed my mood for a while.  
Oh, and did anyone notice the animation error towards the beginning of the movie? If you watch the movie again pay close attention to the entrance of the Police Academy. -End of Notes-

Chapter 3: Abduction Introduction (I'm sorry)

"I'm telling you, Fang, we need to investigate his home first." The wolf pleaded to his tiger companion. "It sure as heck beats going there!"  
"Wolfard, you know protocol is to check the crime scene first. Even if that does mean going into the... Unsavory parts of town." The tiger retorts. "It might not be pleasant but it's what we have to do. Besides, with Wilde here, I'm sure we'll have no problems in the shifty parts, eh Nick?" He says, nudging his recently assigned partner.  
"Oh ha ha, Fang. I guess it should be super easy for you to find this zebra then, right Mr. Tiger?" Nick huffs in response. Missing Mammal cases were not to be taken lightly, but by the looks of this one, it's just another mammal who partied just a bit too hard and is probably sleeping in an alleyway somewhere. The twenty eight year old zebra, Mortika Stroij, was last seen leaving one of the pubs in Savannah Central, and as a member of one of Zootopia's minor sports teams who just last night celebrated a win over their rivals, this lead Nick to assume this was as simple as a particularly bad hangover. "Look, guys, he probably just passed out somewhere in an alley. I used to see it all the time back when I was on the streets. We head down to the pub, check the surrounding alleyways and boom, we find our missing mammal. Shouldn't take us more than a half ho-"  
"Nick!" Clawhauser interrupted, bursting into the officers offices. The chubby cheetah was panting as he ran towards the group. "Oh, -huff- good, you guys -huff- haven't left... yet."  
"Thanks to our little cub here, we haven't reached an agreement as to where to head first. What's up, Chomps?" Nick inquired.  
"Thirteen more missing mammals!" Clawhauser said, producing what looks to be a hastily thrown together case file. "All prey mammals, all between the ages of twenty to thirty. We think that your missing mammal case might be connected." He huffed, handing it to Fangmeyer.  
"Two rabbits, three gazelle, a zebra, three deer, two caribou, and two elk." The tiger said. "All from different parts of the city. Aside from all being prey, what's this got to do with our case? These mammals went missing this morning, ours has been missing since last night."  
"They all have physically demanding jobs. Firefighters, physical trainers, security guards, it seems like somebody is targeting physically fit prey mammals, for unknown reasons." Clawhauser explained, now that he had his breath back. "That fits your missing mammal down to a T. A twenty something prey mammal with a physically demanding job. Bogo wants you to consider him part of the thirteen other mammals until you're certain he's not."  
"Got it, Chomps. Looks like it's your lucky day, Wolfard. You head to Mortika's house, while me and Fang investigate the scene." Nick stated as he handed the wolf a copy of Mortika's case file. "If you find anything that connects him to these other mammals, report it immediately."  
Wolfard sighed in relief as he took the case file and headed towards the exit. "Good luck guys... Just be careful." He warned his colleagues.  
"Nick... There's something else you should know." Clawhauser said in an uncharacteristically weak voice. "Judy seems to be missing, too. She won't answer her radio and her phone has been turned off."  
"Chomps, you know Carrots! She's survived savage predator attacks, falling down a waterfall, and an exploding train car. And you know how much she loathes parking duty. She probably saw something suspicious and turned her radio and phone off to go stealth mode. We were almost caught in the Cliffside asylum because her parents called while we were trying to hide!" The fox tried to console his friend and coworker. "I bet you a box of donuts she's on her way right now to find all 14 of our missing mammals, again." Nick reassured.  
"Yeah... I bet you're right. Just... Be on the look out for her when you're out. For me. Okay? You and Fangmeyer better get going." The puffy cheetah replied before making his way back to his desk.  
"Of course, buddy. Fang, mind getting a cruiser ready? I gotta check something on the computer really quick." The fox said, trying his best not to sound worried. In truth, he was terrified for his partner.  
"Sure. Just don't take too long, this case has been elevated from mild annoyance to a serious problem." The tiger replied. "And don't worry, Nick. Judy's the toughest bunny I know. She certainly outclasses a few of the other officers. Especially a certain fox." He smirked, heading for the ZPD's parking garage.  
"Psh, I'm only worried about her because I'm not there to save her as usual!" The fox retorted.  
"Tell that to Mr. Manchas, Wilde." The tiger taunted as he left the room, leaving Nick without any time for one of his witty comebacks. Instead he sighed in defeat and went to his computer, quickly searching for the last location Judy's phone was pinged at.  
"Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." The fox whispered under his breath as he stared at the computer screen before booking it after Fangmeyer. On screen was Judy's last known location: Roughly 10 feet away from where Mortika was last seen.

-Author notes- For some reason I hate this ending. I know I can write it better but I just can't seem to craft the words properly.  
Oh well.

And please, for the love of god, can someone leave a comment? Any feedback would be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

Wild Times: A Zootopia Fan Story

-Authors notes- Don't really have much to say. We're switching to Judy's perspective again. Gotta resolve cliffhangers some time, right? I've officially decided that this story is going to shift between Judy's and Nick's perspectives each chapter.

Chapter 4: Return of the Night Howlers

Cold. As the rabbit slowly recovered her senses from the grip of the tranquilizer gun, this was all she could feel. Cold air and a cold metallic floor beneath her. She forced herself into a seated position, and reach for her radio... Which wasn't there. In fact, nothing was there. Her tranquilizer gun, safety vest, officer's uniform, all gone. In it's place was a very revealing tunic not unlike the one she used in her play when she was nine. She could still barely comprehend what was going on when a bright light shone into her surroundings. It took her several moments for her eyes to adjust before she could finally observe her situation.

Needless, to say, it wasn't good.

She was in a cell. Not like the cells from the asylum, not even like the cells of her precinct. These were... Disturbing. Dirty, with just the barest of bare essentials given to her. (Fortunately, they at least had the decency to put the personal needs behind a wall). The bed, which was really just a barely inflated air mattress, had deep red stains on it... Which, unfortunately, did not look like ketchup.

"Okay Judy, keep calm, don't panic, you can find a way out of here." The rabbit whispered to herself.

"Oh, I don't think you will, fluff. You're going to be our star attraction." A voice heckled from outside her cage. "A lot of our clients are sure to be... Unhappy with the police." The voice was coming from a red fox, dressed in black shorts, a white undershirt, grey over shirt and black tie. His resemblance to Nick was... Something. But his brown eyes lacked the spark, the compassion, that Judy had come to expect from her partner.

"A... Attraction? Clients? What is the meaning of this?" Judy demanded, despite being in no real condition to be demanding anything.

"Simple! It all started with this." The fox replied, tossing a small blue flower into the cell. The bunny recoiled from it, recognizing the flower instantly. "Night Howlers. Bellwhethers plan to get into power by ways of fear was... Interesting, but there's no money to be made! How are you going to get cash from mammals who can't even remember their own name?" The fox asked rhetorically. "You can't."

"Then why do you have them? And more importantly, why am I here?" She questioned, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the real answer.

"Oh, there's money to be made out of Night Howlers. Do you know why the population of predators is so low here in Zootopia, compared to prey?" The fox inquired. "It's because there's no... fun out here. We may be evolved, but we're still animals, and we still have needs. Wants. Desires... Desires that are, unfortunately, restricted by your precious 'right to be alive'. Some predators have embraced this restrictive lifestyle... But some predators hate living like this, shackled by rules and laws. Going against their natures."

"So what are you going to do? Kidnap a bunch of prey, hop some predators up on night howlers and just... Let them kill us?" The bunny asked.

"Of course not! That would be barbaric. And far to complicated. We'd have to go out and get more prey, and that's a whole lot of risk I don't particularly want to take. No, what we do is use a... Less potent form of Night Howler serum. It's said to be one of the most exhilarating feelings in the world. You're you, but you just feel so... Free. No more restrictions, no more worries.

Just you.

And whatever poor mammal they've dropped in a cage with you. And people will pay a LOT to have that thrill, without the risk of going to jail, or worse. Fortunately the low dose means that our clients still have some control over themselves... Which means our 'attractions' survive, and live to play our their meek little prey roles for the rest of their lives." Judy thought that the naturalist club was bad, but this guy is taking it a thousand steps too far.

"And if I don't play along with your sick games?" The rabbit officer said defiantly.

"Then we kill you." The fox sneered down at his captive. "A toy that doesn't work is useless." Judy visibly recoiled.

"You're a monster!" Judy yelled, having no other real options at the moment.

"No, dear, I'm just an animal."

-Chapter notes- A bit darker than I originally thought it would be.

But I really like this chapter. I was going to include Judy's first "performance" in this chapter, but I think I'll save that for her next chapter. I still have a lot of stuff I have to do with Nicky. -End of notes-


	5. Chapter 5

Wild Times: A Zootopia Fanstory

-Author's notes- So I resolved the Judy cliffhanger with a cliffhanger. She's in a real bind. So now back to Nick! I'm also thinking of adding some interactions with one of my oldest OC's... Who would actually fit well in the Zootopia world... With a few minor edits to his backstory, that is. After this Saga, I intend on making a series about him and his criminal escapades in the city of Zootopia.

Oh, and I've done pretty much everything I can think of to make the Italics work, since they're IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTANDING THE STORY, but Fanfiction is like Noooo we can't have slightly tilted letters. So go to art/Wild-times-Chapter-five-Pa-Nick-ed-662570209 if the Italics aren't here.-End of notes-

Chapter 5: Pa-Nick-ed.  
Sirens blazed as Nick and Fangmeyer raced down the slum streets of Savannah Central. Their case had escalated from a single, presumed drunk missing mammal, to a series of missing mammals, and now a missing officer. More importantly, a missing partner.  
 _A missing friend_ , Nick thought, his mind betraying him as he attempts to maintain his composure. _A friend who's only missing because **you** didn't stay with her. Who's missing because **you** went onto a case when you should've stuck with her for parking duty._  
 _All_  
 ** _your_**  
 _fault._  
Nick's mind was a sea of alternative outcomes this morning could have ended in. He could have been more adamant about him and Judy working the missing mammals case.  
 _Then I could have kept her safe._  
He could have stuck with her if Bogo wouldn't budge.  
 _Then I could have kept her safe._  
He should have-  
"Nick." He barely registered his name being said over the roaring and heartbreaking thoughts rushing through his head. "Nick!" The tiger repeated, snapping Nick out of his self-loathing daydreams.  
"Y-yeah, what's up Fang?" The fox said in an uncharacteristically nerved tone, but was glad to have some background noise at the very least to distract himself from his own thoughts.  
"Nick, you haven't made a joke, quip, or sarcastic comment since you got in here. I can tell something is bothering you, so what is it? Is it about Judy?" The tiger asked with sincere concern.  
"Fang, we're operating under the impression that Judy, along with 14 other mammals, could be in serious danger. I'm surprised that you are handling this so well." Nick said in a nearly accusatory voice.  
The Tiger sighed. "Nick, when you're on the force, you have to distance yourself from the victims. You can't afford to have your judgement clouded by your relationship, or lack there of, with someone you are trying to help. And I'd bet a week of parking duty that you haven't detached yourself from how you feel about your partner." The tiger replied. "If you can't treat Judy like any other missing mammal then I'm going to have to take you off this case. And I really don't feel like driving all the way back to the precinct." Fangmeyer didn't want to have to pull the rank card, but he also couldn't risk having a partner who wasn't thinking straight.  
"You're right, sorry." Nick sighed. He'd broken his own rule and was paying for it: He let somebody get to him and was showing it. "She's just another missing mammal." Who's only in danger because of you, he thought again. Shaking his head, hoping to force the thoughts out. "Alright, well we know that both Judy and Mortika both went missing around this pub." Nick said as the pulled up outside 'The Clueless Camel' pub. "I'll look around outside here, you sh-"  
"Nick, we already know what might have happened to a cop out here alone. We're sticking together." The tiger interrupted, pulling out the case file and a picture of Judy and Mortika. "We're going into the Pub first. Maybe someone working their remembers Mortika from last night."  
"Right. Sticking together." _Wouldn't want another colleague to go missing because of you_. No mater how hard he tried, his mind kept taunting him. "Just focus on the case, Nick." He muttered to himself as he hopped out of the cruiser. _Before you make it any worse._

Despite not even being noon, the pub had a half dozen or so patrons. And there was a rather alcoholic odor in the air suggesting these mammals weren't here because the 'Clueless Camel' has great lunch specials. Two of the patrons were already passed out in a corner booth.  
"Nice place..." Nick commented. Truth be told, he's been to this particular bar before during one of his hustles. A drunkards dollar is worth just as much as anyone elses' and is usually easier to obtain.  
"Been here a lot, Nicky?" The tiger replied as they walked up to the counter, glad that Nick was at least attempting to be sarcastic again.  
"I've been around here. Never actually came in, not a big drinker." The fox replied. He could certainly use a drink now, however.  
"Alright, which one are you going to arrest this time, officers." An old looking camel asked, motioning to his customers as he was coming out from the back room.  
"Not here to arrest, just here to ask some questions about two missing mammals who were last seen around here." Fangmeyer said as he produced the pictures of Mortika and Judy, handing them to the elderly pub owner. "Have you seen these two mammals recently?"  
"Ah, that's Mortika. He comes by here every time he wins a game for a beer. And any time he loses a game, he comes in for multiple! Haha... But anyway, yeah, he was here last night, came in alone, but he left pretty drunk with some ram. Funny, since he usually handles his drinks pretty well." The camel recalled.  
"And the rabbit?" Nick asked as Fangmeyer wrote down this new information.  
"Isn't that that rabbit who took down Bellwhether? Can't say I've seen her around here. I think I would know if a famous cop was in my pub!" The Camel said, which mildly annoyed the fox. "But a few customers came in complaining about a bunny handing out tickets."  
"Well, we haven't hired any other bunnies, so that must be Judy they're talking about." Fangmeyer said as he wrote that down too. "Thanks for your time, sir. And please don't hesitate to call us if you see either of these mammals."  
"Any time, officers." The camel said as the duo left the pub.

"Why is it always rams?" Nick groaned as they started walking up the street. "First the rams with Bellwhether, then those rams who were terrorizing the Rainforest District, and now we might have a string of kidnappings perpetrated by a ram!"  
"I think you're over exaggerating a bit. The last 4 cases had nothing to do with rams." Said the tiger.  
"Yeah, but those were just minor cases. It seems like a lot of..." Nick started to reply, before he saw the top of Judy's triwheel, breaking into a sprint for it before Fangmeyer had time to take his face out of the case file.  
"Seems like a lot of...?" The tiger questioned, not even noticing his partner sprinted away until he looked up to see Nick halfway down the block crouched near one of the meter maid carts. "Wilde!" He yelled after him as he picked up his pace. Nick might have felt the need to sprint, but the much larger tiger was there in a few moments at just a light jog, crouching next to the fox.  
"Fang, whatever happened to Judy, I don't think it was on her own accord..." The fox said, presenting the tiger a broken ZPD radio.

-Chapter notes-End of Notes-


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Times: A Zootopia Fan Story  
-Author notes- And now we're back to Judy's perspective. While I was writing this story, I've also been reading some other fanfictions on DA by writers significantly more talented than I, who also happen to be using a weaker form of Night Howler serum as a plot point... Kinda like how I'm doing. Please don't think I'm plagiarizing them. It certainly wasn't my intention when starting this story. I thought I had a good and original idea and I ran with it ^^' guess it wasn't as original as I thought. Also, I've noticed that my descriptions of environments is absolute garbage, so I'm going to be trying harder on that kinda stuff.  
While writing this chapter I got a serious "Saw" vibe... -End of notes-  
Chapter 6: Performance.

There are a lot of situations that Police Academy trains you for. High speed chases, armed assailants, hostage situations, and, as of recently, how to evade and subdue animals gone savage.  
But they don't have a training session for "Kidnapped and used as a glorified chew toy for a drug ring pushing nighthowler serums", much to Judy's dismay. She paced her cell, racking her brain for a possible escape. She couldn't just pull a Meowrio and escape through the pipes this time, not only was the toilet much smaller than the one in Lionheart's asylum, but there was a distinct... Hygienic issue with that plan as well. Examining the rusted bars of her cell, she tried to bash one in with powerful back paws, with no results other than a light throbbing on the bottom of her paw. She meticulously searched the dusty brick walls for any crack, any loose brick, anything that might give her a chance to get out. But there was nothing, no immediately apparent means of escape. Despite the cell's shoddy appearance, it was still good at its job.

She was unsure of when she first started to hear it. Up until recently her mind was too panicked by her current entrapment to think about anything going on outside of the walls of her own cell. It was a distinct sobbing, clearly feminine, but that was the best even her sensitive bunny ears could gather from the mournful sound.  
"M-Miss...?" Judy called into the dimly lit corridor from her cell. It was also at this moment that there were a great many cells similar to hers lining the walls. She was at the far end of the passage, near a heavily bolted door with a small window. Looking down the other way, she could only be certain that there were 7 more cells just like hers before her view was blocked.  
The sobbing had stopped, and there was a moment of silence before the same feminine voice responded. "Wh... Who's there?" The meek voice was dripping with fear, and rightly so given the circumstances.  
Judy had to steel her resolve. There was another mammal in here with her, another mammal that she had taken an oath to protect. Feigning confidence, she called out into the corridor. "My name is Judy Hopps, ZPD." She paused for a moment, trying to prevent her voice from cracking. "Are you alright, ma'am? Are you injured in any way?"  
The shaky voice replied "N-no... I... My leg..." was the only reply, before the quiet sobbing returned. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to inform her fellow captive that even a member of the ZPD, nay, the star officer of the ZPD, was in the same boat as she was. Just as Judy was about to say something in an attempt to comfort both herself and her prison-mate, what sounded like a heavy door being slammed open on the far end of the corridor caused the rabbit to jump. The hall was filled with the irritating squeak of rusted wheels, slowly getting closer and closer to Judy's cell. The sound was coming from an old metal gurney, pushed by a dark clothed lion, and atop it was a very familiar looking zebra... With a serious bite mark on his abdomen, the scent of fresh blood and fear filling the rabbit's twitching nose as the zebra was carted through the heavily bolted door near her cell. Once inside, the same fox from earlier walked out holding two collars.  
"I see you've met Mortika." the fox sneered, lightly tossing the rabbit one of the collars. "I highly recommend you put that on. Now."  
Instead, she chose to whip it back at the fox, beaning him right on the snout, the reappearance of the wretched fox making her anger, anger over what he's doing to innocent mammals, to over ride her fear, if only for a moment. "Like hell am I playing along with your game!"  
The fox, while rubbing his now sore snout, sighed. "You already forgot our previous conversation, huh, dumb bunny? I told you, you either play along or you die. You must have seen what happened to that Zebra, right? Well, what if I told you the only reason it was that bad was because his... 'Guest' was wearing what we like to call T.A.M.E. collars. If our 'guest' gets a bit too rough, we give 'em a shock. Only fair that the prey wear the collars as well, don't you agree? But if you insist on not wearing it, I guess we'll throw that rule to the wind and let our next guest in without his collar, too." To emphasize the point, he tosses the collar back into the cage, where Judy, realizing that she can't escape if she's dead, begrudgingly puts it on. "Good. Your performance starts in 15 minutes."

-Notes- Again, I never feel satisfied with how I end Judy's chapters. But it's been like 2 weeks + and I'm really excited to get working on chapter 7... Sorry -End of notes-


End file.
